


Halloween Mischief

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Gen, I never know what to put here, Matt is a prick, but its haha funny lmao, hee hee funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Matt "spends time" with his housemates in the most unconventional way possible.





	1. Eyes Red As Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god?! Holly, actually writing a multi-chaptered fic?! The world is gonna end! Haha, just kidding. The chapters themselves are pretty short, but I hope to make up for it with multiple good chapters. I've never written a fic with more than one chapter so...let's see how this goes. I hope you all enjoy the story! Comments are always appreciated and I hope you guys have a great day!

For once, the house was quiet. 

 

It was such a rare occasion, really. Usually Edd and his friends would be warding off a random zombie apocalypse or flushing themselves down the toilet. Yet, this night was peaceful: A lovely October night, with clear black skies and colorful leaves that would fall in the chilly breeze. Though, Edd wasn’t outside; rather, he was inside in his room, doodling on his computer. It wasn’t anything, big though: Just some drawings to pass the time and avoid the clutches of sleep. Music played in his headphones, drowning out any potential noises from outside(or even inside) of his room. His lights were also off, which let the computer bathe the room in a soft, white light.

 

Surprisingly enough, it stayed peaceful like that. Edd kept drawing, nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary. 

 

Around one in the morning, Edd had run out of cola. He groaned at the thought of having to stop his drawing and get up, but at this point he needed cola to function. So, after muttering a few curses, he slid his headphones off and stood up, stretching and looking around his room. He did a double take when he swore he saw a pair of bright red eyes staring at him from the back corner of his room. When he looked back to where he supposedly saw them, they were gone. 

 

“Uh…” Edd muttered out loud, not sure if what he saw was actually  _ real  _ or not. Knowing the world he lived in, either were both very much possible. He walked over to his light. Just before he was about to flick it on to make sure no demons broke into his room or something, he saw the bright red eyes again. They were moving toward him, and he heard a loud hiss from the general direction of where the eyes were. 

 

“Ahhhh!” Though his yell was still monotonic, he was truthfully startled by it(he didn't know  _ why  _ he was even startled, though. There’s no such thing as a peaceful night here). As the creature seemingly flew around him, hissing at him and just being a general annoyance like an oversized fly, he swatted at it and tried to flick the light on. Once he did, the bat yelped in surprise at the sudden light and, in an instant, was gone. 

 

What was left in its place was Edd’s housemate and(alleged) friend, Matt. He had bright red eyes and a shit-eating grin. 

 

“Matt!” Edd yelled. “You bloody prick! How long have you been in my room?!”

  
  
“For about-uhhh...let’s see….about three hours?” Matt kept the grin on his face. 

 

“Were you just waiting for me to notice you?” 

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

  
  
“Wouldn’t it have been more “surprising” if you just flew at me out of nowhere and not when I was right next to the light?”

  
  
“Well-! Uh…” Matt couldn’t exactly reply to that, his grin turning into a sheepish smile. “Well, you were still scared!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Edd muttered dismissively, earning a huff from Matt. “Can you leave me alone now? I like to draw when I’m  _ not  _ being watched.”

  
  
“Well, you didn’t notice me until now,” Matt stated in a bragging tone. 

 

“How about you just go bother Tom? Or Tord? Or anyone other than me?” Edd asked as he opened the door, stepping outside into the hallway.

 

“Well-!” Matt started, but quickly stopped himself. A small, mischievous grin spread across his face, revealing his vampire fangs a bit. “Actually, that sounds like a pretty good idea,” Matt finished to himself as he followed Edd out. “Well, see you later, Edd!” He said as he began to walk back to his own room. 

 

Edd rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen to grab a cola to cope with sleep deprivation and his prick of a friend. At least, for him, the chaos seemed to be over.


	2. Notes Sharp as Fangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy it! As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a lovely day!!

Tom’s digital clock read 1:23am. Though, he wasn’t asleep. 

 

Rather, he was working on a song. 

 

When he and the gang weren’t off on some wild adventure or he wasn’t getting himself shitfaced drunk, he was usually playing his bass in his room. For some reason, he always ended up doing this at night. Perhaps it was because the night was when he got the most inspiration and motivation. That was kinda funny, wasn’t it? Most people were usually the most active during the day. Then again, Tord and Edd are  _ also  _ usually awake during this time, so maybe it’s a little more common than people think. 

 

Regardless, Tom sat his desk, writing down notes on pieces of paper. Occasionally, he’d grab his bass and play a few of them, making sure they sounded good together. 

 

Though there were crumpled up pieces of paper that laid around him, he still found himself enjoying this process. He always did, really. It was relaxing, writing songs in the dead of night. The only light that he had was the milky white glow from the full moon outside that illuminated the inside of his room through his windows. Yet, he could see everything just fine. 

 

At some point, he had managed to construct a coherent string of notes and create a short song. It was quite surprising, considering it usually took him weeks to write a song while this one only took a few hours. Then again, this song didn’t have lyrics or anything like that. 

 

Tom grabbed his bass and sat in his chair. He glanced over at the sheet of notes and mumbled them repeatedly to himself, beginning to strum at his bass. As he played the song over and over, he began to get lost in the music. This happened a lot, as well. Whether he was listening to music or actually playing it himself, he always ended up getting lost in it. It was as if the music swept him off to a different world, like a river carrying rocks along it to unknown places. 

 

Of course, Tom was snapped out of that world abruptly when he felt two sharp pricks in his neck.

 

He immediately yelped and shot up, dropping the bass and whipping around to see what caused the pain. Tom looked around and froze when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him. After a few seconds, the lights were flicked on, making Tom wince a bit. When he heard giggling, he forced himself to open his eyes. He was greeted with the unpleasant sight of Matt, who was giggling at him. This made his anger flare up and also made him yell, “What the fuck, Matt?!” 

 

That was when realization hit him like a truck. The red eyes, Matt standing in front of him, the sharp pain in his neck...oh  _ fuck _ . 

 

“Matt, did you fucking  _ bite  _ me?!” Tom yelled in fear-induced anger, not letting Matt reply to what he just said. The fact that Matt may have just bit him was now crystal clear. The worst part was, if Matt  _ did  _ bite him, then...wouldn’t he turn into a vampire, too? 

 

Matt, who was still giggling like a maniac, reached into his hoodie pocket and held up two sharp pencils with shaky hands. “Th-The look on your face was the  _ best _ !” He exclaimed through giggles. He put the pencils back in his pocket again as Tom started to yell.

 

“Oh my fucking  _ god _ !” Tom was honestly too angry to even be relieved that he wasn’t going to turn into a vampire. “You fucking asshole!” 

 

Matt didn’t seem to care that Tom was yelling at him. He kept laughing for a bit more, wiping a tear out of his eye. “A-Ahaha, that was great. You actually thought I  _ bit  _ you!”    
  


Tom growled and socked Matt in the arm. “Shut the fuck up! I had good fucking reason to!” 

 

“Owww!” Matt whined and rubbed his arm. 

 

“You fucking deserve that. Now get out of my room.” 

 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Fiiiine! You’re no fun.” He began to walk to Tom’s bedroom door, but turned back to say one last thing. “Nice song, by the way.” 

 

“Wha-” Tom cut himself off from his snarky reply when he realized Matt was actually complimenting him. Or, at least what sounded like complimenting. Knowing Matt, it could also be condescending. Regardless, it made his face flush red a bit. It wasn’t often that he received compliments, especially on things he made. “W-Whatever,” he muttered, making Matt chuckle. Once Matt left and closed the door behind him, Tom let out a loud sigh. 

 

All of a sudden, he felt incredibly exhausted. 


	3. Hisses as Loud as Machinery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out not everyone is good at dealing with pranks.

Tord hadn’t looked at his clock in at least three hours. 

 

He hadn’t been paying attention to the time at all, truthfully. He was sat at his desk, working on a project as usual. It was one of his shorter projects, as he had to get it done by Halloween. It would be the best prank he’d ever pull on his friends. Some Japanese music played endlessly in his headphones as he worked, just so he could have something to fill the silence. 

 

He worked like that for a while, before he could feel his legs begin to cramp up. He tried to ignore it and continue working, but it got to a point where he couldn’t ignore the uncomfortable tingling in every part of his body. To add on, he was beginning to feel parched. Maybe it was because of the anime girls he saw in the thumbnails when he picked out a song. Regardless, he forced himself to take his headphones off and stand up, temporarily abandoning his project. He stretched, raising his arms above his head and letting out a pleasant moan at the feeling of some of his joints cracking. God, he already felt better just standing up. 

 

After a bit of stretching and making sure everything in his body still functioned, he opened his door and looked out into the darkness before walking out. He used his phone as a light to guide himself to the kitchen, where he flicked the light on and pocketed his phone. 

 

Tord took a deep breath, enjoying the calm atmosphere that the night gave off. Running a hand through his messy hair and rubbing his eyes, he opened up a small cupboard to grab a glass. He filled the glass up with some water from the sink, immediately chugging it all down as soon as he filled it. Even though it was just a bit of water, he felt incredibly rejuvenated. Like he just had a healing spell put on him, or something. 

 

He set the glass down on the counter and leaned against the edge of it, rubbing his eyes again. He’d get back to work soon, but it wouldn’t hurt to give his hands a break. Working with metal and wires was absolute hell. Plus, it was admittedly nice to just stand there in silence and plan out his amazing prank. 

 

Though, the peaceful silence was abruptly broken when he saw something swoop down at him from the corner of the kitchen with a loud hiss. 

 

Tord was  _ never  _ good at handling stressful situations, to say the least. So, when he suddenly heard loud hissing and saw something quickly fly down at him, his blood pressure suddenly spiked up. He let out a quick yelp before collapsing to the ground, having fainted from the stress. This left Matt laughing as he turned back into a human. He had not yet realized that he had caused Tord to actually  _ faint  _ from being startled. 

 

“Haha, I-I got you good-!” Matt said through his laughter. Though, when he received no answer, he looked down at where Tord had fallen in confusion. His laughter ceased and his smile fell a bit. 

 

“Er….Tord?” He knelt down and poked the other. When nothing happened, he started to shake the other. Fuck, did he scare Tord so much that he  _ died _ ? “Tord?” He tried again, shaking the other a little more vigorously. When he, once again, got no response, he put two fingers to Tord’s neck to check for a pulse. 

 

He sighed loudly in relief upon feeling the other’s pulse. Good, he  _ didn’t _ kill him. He’d have no idea how to explain that to the others if he was dead. 

 

Though, Matt started to chuckle a bit again. Tord seriously  _ fainted  _ from being scared so much. Even if it was kind of mean, it was also kind of funny. He never expected Tord to be the type to faint from fear. Regardless, he picked the Norwegian up, finding him almost concerningly easy to carry. He carried the other back to his room, setting him in his bed. He sat in the chair Tord was sitting in, waiting for the other to wake up. He figured he should at least tell Tord what happened, as he did feel just a  _ little  _ bit guilty for scaring him that much. 

 

It didn’t take long for Tord to wake up. Only a few minutes, really. When he did wake up, he was surprised to find that he was in his bed. He was  _ also  _ surprised to find Matt sitting next to him in a chair, watching him with bored eyes. Those same eyes lit up when he saw Tord awake. 

 

“Oh, good! You’re awake,” he said. Tord groaned softly, sitting up and looking over at Matt. 

 

“What, er...happened?” Tord questioned him. Matt sheepishly smiled and hesitantly began to explain, already preparing to be chastised. 

 

“Well, uh...see, I  _ wanted  _ to scare you by just swooping down at you. But, I didn’t know you’d get so scared that you’d faint! And I felt bad sooo...I carried you back here,” he explained, fiddling with his hands as he spoke. Tord listened intently, feeling irritation rise up in him. 

 

“So  _ you  _ were the thing that swooped down at me,” Tord stated in a flat tone.

 

“Yep,” Matt answered. “Sorry about that! I just meant to startle you like I did with Tom and Edd.” 

  
  
“You’ve done this to Thomas and Edward too?” Tord raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

 

“Yeah!” Matt chuckled. 

 

“And...why?”    
  
“I just thought it’d be fun.” Matt shrugged. Tord rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Honestly, he was a little shocked. Matt didn’t seem like the type of person to take joy in scaring other people. But, then again, it also  _ wasn’t  _ surprising at the same time, considering the type of people he hung around. 

 

“Well…” Tord groaned and sat back down on the bed, holding his head in his hands for a second. He was about to reply to Matt with some snarky comment, but was suddenly hit with a wave of vertigo. 

 

“Woah, you okay?” Matt began to stand up, looking at Tord with a concerned expression. “Did I scare you  _ that  _ badly?”

  
  
“No, no,” Tord quickly replied, rubbing his temples to try and soothe the sudden headache. “It’s nothing. I am fine.” 

 

“Are you sure…? You look kinda sick…” Matt sat next to Tord on the bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. Usually Tord would shrug his hand off, but he felt too focused on trying to  _ not  _ have his head explode. “I could get you some medicine, or-” Matt began to suggest before Tord cut him off. 

 

“Stop talking for a moment,” Tord interrupted in a sharp tone, causing Matt to fall into silence. After a bit, Tord said, “Alright, what were you saying?” 

  
  
“I said I could get you some medicine,” Matt repeated. “It seems like your head hurts.” 

 

“Mm.” Tord let out a soft grumble. He hated asking people to do things for him, even if it was something small. But, his head was still killing him and he  _ really  _ didn’t feel like walking. “Fine.”

  
  
Matt nodded and quickly walked out of Tord’s room, returning as quickly as he left with some painkillers and a glass of water. He handed both to Tord, who quickly took the painkillers and drank some water. 

 

“Ah, thank you,” Tord said as he set the half empty glass aside. 

 

“Sure thing!” Matt nodded. “Anything else I can do to help?” 

 

“Not that I can think of, no.” Tord yawned softly, prompting Matt to ask him a question. 

 

“Tired?” Matt asked. 

 

“No,” Tord answered, even though that was a lie. He was pretty damn tired, but he refused to admit it. 

 

“Well...if you really say so…” Matt shrugged. “I...guess I’ll leave you alone?”

 

“Okay.” Tord got up, now being able to walk over and sit in the chair in front of his desk. Matt turned to leave, but ended up growing curious as to what Tord was doing. He peered over the other’s shoulder, prompting the Norwegian to look at him. 

 

“Whatcha working on?” Matt asked. 

 

“Oh, er-” Tord stammered, not wanting to tell Matt exactly what it was. After all, it was supposed to be a prank. “Er...just something. Not anything special,” he vaguely answered. 

 

“Uh...can I watch you work?” Matt requested. “I won’t be able to sleep, so…” 

 

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”

  
  
“Maybe, but I won’t make you faint again! At least...not on purpose!” 

 

“Hmph.” Tord huffed softly and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Just don’t bother me.” 

 

Matt grinned, quickly transforming into a bat. Tord blinked in surprise, not exactly expecting Matt to do that. But, he paid no mind to it and began to work. Hopefully, Matt would be too stupid to figure out what he was exactly making. It wasn’t exactly anything that already existed, anyway.

 

Matt had flown up to Tord and into the hood of his hoodie, nestling into it and the side of Tord’s neck. Tord shivered at the feeling of the bat’s fur against his neck, as it wasn’t exactly a common texture that he felt, especially against a place so sensitive. Though, it was admittedly pretty soft. He got used to the feeling after a bit. However, his face was still flushed a bit red from the close contact. Matt seemed content in that position, so Tord didn’t bother to protest. 

 

On the bright side, Tord had found the first person he was going to test his invention on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, this chapter concludes my Halloween story! Happy Halloweenie, my Angileenies(geez, haven't said that in a while)! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and as usual, comments are greatly appreciated! Love y'all lots, and I hope you have a spooooooooky Halloween. >:3


End file.
